


I Met This Girl Today

by RedsWolf



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Marriage, Sanvers - Freeform, Wedding, poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-12
Updated: 2017-01-12
Packaged: 2018-09-16 23:54:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 894
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9295232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedsWolf/pseuds/RedsWolf
Summary: "When we first met we got off to a very rocky start. A police officer and a DEO agent at the same crime scene. Butting heads was pretty much inevitable. Of course we managed to settle all of that much sooner than either of us expected. All in thanks to aliens, a bar and pool."I met this girl todayNot knowing she would change my lifeI met this girl todayNot knowing she would become my wife





	

**Author's Note:**

> uploaded this - only to delete it - because of issues. so re-posting.

"When we first met we got off to a very rocky start. A police officer and a DEO agent at the same crime scene. Butting heads was pretty much inevitable. Of course we managed to settle all of that much sooner than either of us expected. All in thanks to aliens, a bar and pool."

"Where _does_ the jurisdiction end Alex?" shouted Kara from Alex's left. Which prompted laughter from the guests.

Alex rolled her eyes but couldn't help the smile that spread across her face. Maggie just wrapped wrapped her arm around Alex's waist and pulled her closer, as she giggled, shaking her head in amusement, before kissing Alex's cheek.

_I met this girl today_  
_Not knowing she would change my life_  
_I met this girl today_  
_Not knowing one day she would become my wife_

"Like any relationship though, it's had it's fair share of misunderstandings, mixed signals, highs and lows, and a kind of big surprise or two. Good surprises though, which resulted in something life changing and beyond amazing."

There were some scattered aww's along with some clapping, from all around them.

_When I look back on the year gone past_  
_I see nothing that I know won't last_  
_Everything is the way it's supposed to be_  
_As long as you, are on this journey with me_

"At the time, I had no idea just how life changing one of those surprises would come to be. How it would send the both of us on this path to where we are today. Standing here before all of you. Sometimes I feel like I should pinch myself to make sure this isn't all just a dream."

The large room filled with laughter once more as everybody watched when the beautiful woman next to her, reached over with her free hand and pinched her side. Causing a squeal and more laughter!

_I met this girl today_  
_She caught me by complete surprise_  
_I met this girl today_  
_She held my hand and it set my heart on fire_

"Now that, it's been established that this isn't a dream." Winn and Lucy both whooped, others laughed and clapped and a few cheered.

Alex and Maggie just smiled at each other.

"I've gotta say that I truly believe that I've found my soul mate. The one who will always have my heart. And everyday I will do everything in my power to show her just how much I love her."

Eliza wiped her eyes, smiling, as Maggie's mother reached over and squeezed her hand. Her eyes also flooded with tears. But both of them smiling, looking so incredibly proud.

_Nothing seems impossible anymore_  
_Since you showed me what true love really is_  
_Everything has finally clicked into place_  
_And I'm no longer lost and confused_

"Just like she has shown me how much she loves me. Because not only is she my best friend, but she is now my _wife_."

She paused as her voice cracked on the word wife. Maggie and Alex both had tears streaming down their faces, no matter how much they tried to hold them back. It just made them giggle as they looked at each other with huge smiles.

_I met this girl today_  
_She has came to mean so much to me_  
_I met this girl today_  
_She helped me to discover who I truly am_

"She's now my wife. And I don't think I'll ever truly grasp just how lucky, how unbelievably fortunate I am to be able to say that."

J'onn couldn't hold back his emotions any longer. He let a single tear slip down his cheek. And as he went to wipe it away, he caught Alex's eye. She gave him a watery smile and he nodded back at her with a proud space dad, watery smile of his own.

_I owe everything I am right now_  
_To this girl right in front of me_  
_With a smile that can light up a room_  
_Eyes that shine in the harshest of times_

"The journey from the airport crime scene to today has been a wild, unexpected, adventurous, unbelievable, crazy, loving, wonderful one. And there's not a single thing I would change about it."

She paused again as people started to cheer and clap. This also gave her a chance to compose herself somewhat. She only had a little more to say before the party, dancing, singing, craziness part of the evening got started.

_I met this girl today_  
_Not knowing she would change my life_  
_I met this girl today_  
_Not knowing one day she would become my wife_

"Because they all led to this day. To this very moment where I got to marry my best friend and the most beautiful, gorgeous, smart, caring, loving, wonderful, hardworking, incredible woman. Who I fall more and more in love with, each and everyday. So if everybody would please join me in raising their glasses - here's to a life filled with love, happiness, laughter, adventures and everything in between. Cheers!"

Everybody stood up, raised their glasses and said, "Cheers!" Before the room was once again filled with aww's, whistle's, laughter and some could be seen wiping their eyes, with big smiles on their faces.

_I met this girl today_  
_She completely changed my life_  
_I met this girl today_  
_And here she stands, as my loving wife_

**Author's Note:**

> originally this was just the poem - which wasn't going to be posted. but I ended up incorporating the speech and everything else and boom - this is the result.  
> it's never stated whether it's Alex or Maggie making the speech. that's intentional - I wanted to keep it open. just feels better this way.
> 
> 4 stories & 0 regrets - because Sanvers.  
> thank you for reading!


End file.
